Valentines Day
by JeanneModesty
Summary: 13 of February the day before Valentines Day what to give the one you love. The anxious of the decissions one could make and their consequences. "Please R&R"
1. The day before

Ok to get it out of my way:

Same rules as last time, the time before and every fucking time I'm going to write something. I don't own Kim Possible, none of them. I don't make money with them.

One more thing before I forget it, I'm starting this story with an internal monologue. From whom? Hell if I know, haven't figured that one out yet.  
This is going to have two parts.

Now let's the rambling begin.

* * *

13 February. 2 pm,  
in a semi dark room, with closed sun-blinds and an lonely figure sitting on a bed, looking at different pictures and cards in front of her, seemingly lost in deep depressing thoughts. The clock on the wall was slowly ticking, while the wind outside played a soft melody for everyone willing to listen.

--- That's boring, let's take a look inside of this pretty head. Shall we? ----

"…Should I, shouldn't I…

If yes what should I do, should I just go to her with a bunch of flowers and say:

"Hey, you know it may sound strange but despite everything I said to you since we know each other, I really, really do l…."

Naaaa…. that's just too corny not to say stupid, she wouldn't even belief one word I said but maybe if I don't let her know it's me. Just walk to her door, leave an unsigned message and vanish before she even has to know about it.

Yes that's it.

What kind of card should I leave, maybe the red, heart shaped one or maybe the violet one. Or should I design one and make it myself.  
Wait, what should I write on it? I could tell her everything I want to tell her but couldn't until now. Like a kind of poem or diary entry:

"**Hey you don't know who is writing this crap, but I just want to tell you,  
I have been watching you for a long time. And I just couldn't get you out of my head, I'm dreaming of you.  
I even have a photo of you in my pocket to look at when I want too…."**

**"Oh and by the way I'm not a stalker or creepy at all".**

Maybe I should keep it short. Kinda like this:

**To my beloved one**

**I wish you a happy valentines day **

.

Yes that's it, it's short cryptic, androgyny and impersonal…. she might actually think it's from that buffoon…., and what if she figures out that it is me.  
"Should I play it cool and pretend that…  
No she wouldn't find out.

She wouldn't, wouldn't she?

Yes I just have to be cool, be myself, deep breath. I'm not a coward.  
She'll never know, she doesn't even like me. It's easy: Go to her door. And then pin her on the floor, ahhh, no I mean pin the card on the door, yes pin it on the door. And then run before anybody can see me.

Yes that's a good plan. Just like this.

Quick simple and easy….  
But what if somebody else finds the card before her and assumes it's for them.

Ohh, I hate Valentines Day. Whose stupid idea was this day anyway?"

* * *

AN.: So far this is my second story I have written. I hope you like it, and if you do please read again and review. You know I only can get better if you tell me what I did wrong. (I really should find a beta reader soon. Anybody up for the job? Just kidding.)

Ohh and by the way even though I love to read extra long chapter I simply can't seem to write them so I'm sorry and please don't get your hopes to high up for the second part.

Yours truly me and myself. J


	2. Consequences

Sorry for the delay.  
Now let the story begin.

* * *

"How can somebody be such a coward. It's impossible to understand. You know it should be an easy task. Pick the dam card, write a message and then pin it on the door.

But no I had to screw it up. I went as far as to stand in front of her door. Somehow I wish that she would have open that blasted door and leave me no way out than to tell her… offering myself to her … and to never leave her if she accepts...

UHhh.., I'm rambling, again. And to think I tried it again the next day only to let it end the same way like the first time. I'm really stupid, cowardly, spinelessly, chicken-hearted. stupid…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Day had been sunny and warn, perfect for couples to stroll, along in the park or have picnics. All in all it was just a perfect day for lovers and loved ones. Compared to Valentines Day, today was cloudy and depressing.  
At least for a fashionably clad figure, walking alone on the sidewalk seemingly lost in thoughts, and assuming by how contrite her face looked, would whole-hearty agree on the statement. Even if someone could argue that, by how her face looked and by how she carried herself she was pondering more about how to crack the Navaho code used during the world war. Or alternatively would at least curse out the next person daring to interrupt her in brooding, if not even something more fearful.

Therefore she wasn't aware of a silent figure stealthily following her, slowly but surely getting closer and closer. Until it were just two steps behind her nearly breathing down the woman's neck. Already opening its mouth to let its present be known the figure came to an abrupt halt after having her name been spoken out by the woman in front.

It was so soft that it was nearly inaudible but because of the close proximity for the lean figue it was as loud and clear as a gun shot.

After coming out of her reverie the woman wasn't there anymore, but already around the next corner. Finally realising her mistake, a new plan began to settle in her mind and at the same time a small little smirk adorned her face, showing the upcoming mischief behind it.

Meanwhile, the young woman unaware of the incoming doom and still lost in her own thoughts, went for her day like usual, until it was time to go home.

Finally back home she barely had the chance to close the door behind her when she caught a familiar scent, and a soft velvet voice right behind her ear spoke, making a shiver to go down her spine.

"You know, normally you give the card to the person directly and not stand in front of her door for full 15 minutes, "

–the voice spoke, while slender yet strong arms encircled the body in front -

" especially if there is a security camera recording everything."

– which finally led to a blush spreading on rapidly warming check's, followed by a tender kiss.

'

"Can I have my Valentines card now, Princess."

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**AN.: **Thank's for everybody who left an Review especially:sweetPixiesmile (I hadn'T the time aet to chance the story, but I will soon.)

And to the rest of you if you would please R&R, that would make my day. Scratch that it would make my week. And sorry again for the delay and that it is so short.

J


End file.
